


Isn't it ironic ?

by thescruffynerfherder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love Petyr/Sansa and I don't actually want this to happen, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, this takes place after season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescruffynerfherder/pseuds/thescruffynerfherder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never much of a fighter but he would fight to save her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it ironic ?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and painful (I'M SORRY)  
> I haven't written anything in over a year so my writing might be a bit weird but I tried my best.  
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta that means all the mistakes are my own.

"why would I still be around if it weren't for you my love ? You know what kind of man I am, you know that I would have gone back to the Vale and saved myself a long time ago if the only thing holding me here was just another pawn in my game. You know that I have a second, third and fourth plan if one doesn't work out the way I want it to . And yet I'm still here trying to show you that I meant what I said in the Godswood, trying to show you that I don't want to do this without you, trying to show you that you deserve the world and that you deserve what was promised to you so long ago. I know that you distrust me and I know that you hate me for leaving you here with that monster but please, Sansa, I'm not asking for love because I know that I don't deserve it after all that has happened but I need you to understand that I want you to be my equal and not just a pawn in my game."    
  
If he had talked to her like this back in the Vale she would have believed him, she would have agreed to be his equal, his queen... But a lot has happened since then and the girl she was then died, the girl that lo-, no she wouldn't go there not even in her mind. She was too scared of discovering something in her heart that survived all the horrible things that have happened to her since he left her at Winterfell... NO that girl was dead she was the woman who rose after the girl was beaten to the ground.    
  
"You say all of this….you even tell me that you know that I distrust you and yet...and yet everything you want requires me to trust you.  But only a fool would trust you, Littlefinger"

  
And with that she closed the door to her chamber leaving him alone in the cold hallway.    
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


* * *

  

_we were supposed to have more time !_

The white walker trusted his ice spear at Sansa but before he could hit her she was pushed out of the way and the spear hit her saviour instead. She saw the spear pierce through his chest but not before he managed to stab the white walker with his valyrian steel dagger, causing the ice demon to exploded into a million pieces.

  
She knew that he was never much of a fighter and she was surprised when he rammed his dagger right into the neck of the ancient creature.

He fell to his knees when the spear in his chest dissolved into nothingness but even then his eyes never left Sansa's. She ran, falling onto her knees before him. Her hands were on his chest trying to hold him up, her fingers buried in the fur lining of his coat much like they did in the Godswood all those days ago but this time her grip was much firmer. She remembered feeling his heart beat through his coat when he leaned in to kiss her. It was fast and steady but now the beating felt weaker and irregular.  
His blood made the fur warm and sticky as it poured out of the gaping hole in his chest where the ice spear hit him. Her grip on his coat tightened.

Petyr's eyes held nothing but love and in that moment she realised that she was neither a pawn in his game nor to be his reward once he won said game.

Petyr Baelish was the first man who genuinely loved her. And she realised that she loved him too...she was too afraid to admit it but it was there. Deep deep down in her heart she loved him and now she regretted never telling him.

_I want to be your equal, I want to be your queen...._

His raspy voice broke the deafening silence.

"Isn't it ironic ?"

His face looked normal as if he wasn't in pain, the only things that were different about it were his eyes.

His eyes were one of the first things she noticed about him but now they held so much love for her that it was almost unbearable to look into them.  
Tears began to stream down her face but she wasn't able to answer him because her voice was lost.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile.  
Sansa returned his smile with a sad smile of her own... until blood started to come out of the side of his mouth causing more tears to flow down her cheeks.  
His hand came up to wipe them away but he was too weak and instead his limb hand just slid down her cheek .

His body became heavier as he leaned into her hands that were still pressed to his chest.

"In the end I did die for love"

With that his body went completely limp and the only thing holding him up was Sansa who wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see Petyr and Sansa ruling Westeros together (preferably not on the Iron Throne but hey what ever makes Petyr happy) but we all know that that's probably not going to happen....


End file.
